When listening in the things we discover
by PainedPage
Summary: WARNING: Not suitable for children. Featuring an oblivious and in denial Draco, knowing Pansy, Blaise being Blaise and an occupied Harry. Drarry.


"Do we really have to?"

"For the millionth time Blaise, yes." Draco sighed.

"Can't you do this another night?" Pansy whined. She hated walking up all those stairs to Dracos flat. Why they didn't have a floo was beyond her.

"Again, no. I'm sick of his moping around so we're taking him out and he's going to have a good time and forget all about the Weaselette."

"And this has nothing to do with your being in love with Potter." Blaise quipped.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and rounded on his friend. "I am _not_ in love with Potter, I'm _sick_ of him! Every time he looks at me, he's looked like a bloody kicked crup or a kid in Honeydukes with no money, I can see he wants her back and it's sad and it's annoying, and it- it - I don't know what it is, I just want it to stop because-"

"Because seeing him sad breaks your heart." Pansy finished. If only Draco knew how wrong he was, Potter was longing for someone but it wasn't his ex.

Draco just glared at her for a moment then started the seemingly never ending treck up to his and Harrys flat.

"So what are you going to do, try to get him over her or back together with her?" Pansy asked as if discussing the weather.

"I'm voting for the former."

"Oh shut up Blaise, you're just saying that because you want her."

"And? Potter is a fool. He threw away a perfectly good woman and no one knows why _and_ he can't even bloody see that his room mate's in love with him."

Pansy sighed. She knew why but her boyfriend had sworn her to secrecy. Blaise was right though, Potter was really thick headed not to notice. But so was Draco not to notice either.

"I am _not_ in love with him!" Draco growled.

"Keep telling yourself that mate, we can all see how you look at him. Well, everyone except Potter apparently. Like I said, he's a fool."

Draco groaned. Why was he friends with these two again?

After finally reaching the flat something felt a little off. It was oddly quiet. Normally Harry was lounging on the sofa or in the kitchen preparing dinner. Was he not home? He always told Draco when he was going out and he hadn't said anything this morning before heading to Auror training.

"Oh joy, we walked up all those stairs for nothing." Blaise drawled.

"Shush." Draco ordered as he walked further into the flat. The muggle picture box wasn't on. He walked further into the apartment and saw that the kitchen was empty and there was no noise from the bathroom either.

"He's not here Draco, let's just go." Pansy sighed, for what felt like the millionth time.

Draco didn't understand. "But he's always here when I get home."

Blaise gave his friend a knowing look. Pansy at least had the decency to feel bad for the other blond.

"Come on Draco," she cood "let's go."

The tree friends were about to walk out when they heard a noise coming from one of the bedrooms. They all looked at each other then walked quietly to the door. The noise grew louder. It sounded like moaning.

"Is Potter ill?" Pansy whispered.

"I don't know, he was fine this morning" Draco whispered back.

The moaning grew louder.

"Should one of us knock, see if he's alright or something?"

"I'd say he's more than alright." Blaise quipped, looking utterly bored as he examined his nails.

Draco and Pansy both looked confusedly at him.

"Potter's having sex." He stated bluntly.

Before either blond could say anything there was another noise from behind the closed door.

"Mmm fuck yes!"

Blaise smirked and Pansy wanted to slap him. Draco just looked heartbroken.

"Draco?" Pansy asked worryingly, this didn't make sense, she'd seem the looks and he had said that Potter was.. "Let's go, I'll call Ronald and you can make fun of him if you like? That always cheers you up."

"Ooh can you ask him to bring Ginerva?"

Pansy couldn't help it, she snapped at Blaise. "How do you know that's not her in there?" She regretted it instantly.

Draco looked distant and defeated. For someone who couldn't admit to his feelings he was doing a poor job at hiding them at that moment.

"Well," the Italian drawled "if you two were actually listening you'd realise that there's only one voice coming from that room."

"What?" That had gotten Dracos attention.

"We've been standing out here for a good few minutes now and there's only one voice. Listen."

They did.

Blaise was right.

Draco felt a little better but he was suddenly verry aware what that meant and that he and his friends were listening to his crush slash room mate wanking. He blushed at the image dancing in his head.

"Okay, we're leaving." He declared.

No one made to leave.

"Now." He hissed.

The three were about to leave when the sounds from the bedroom got louder.

"Fuck yes! Ahh! Fuck, ungh, DRACO!"

Dracos mouth practically dropped to the floor and his eyes were wider than those of a house-elf.

Pansy coughed a little to hide her giggling. _FINALLY!_ It was about bloody time something happened but oh Merlin did she not see _this_ happening.

"OH-" Pansy slapped her hand over Blaises mouth before he could get any more out.

"We'll just be going." She said, attempting to drag the protesting Blaise out while still keeping him quiet. She turned his head to look directly into his eyes. "Shut up and I'll get you a date with Ginny."

Before anyone could blink he was halfway out the front door. "Come on woman!" He called.

Pansy blinked in surprise but quickly recovered. Brushing some imaginary lint off her robes she walked to Draco and squeezed his arm gently. "Have fun." She smiled wickedly.

Draco was still looking rather dumbstruck. "What?" He squeaked.

"Oh for Merlins sake." Pansy grabbed Draco arm and pulled him to Potters bedroom door and pounded on it. There was a yelp and a thud. She opened the door and shoved him through. "Have fun." She repeated with a wink and shut the door giggling. The secret was out now and she couldn't wait to tell everyone.


End file.
